After high School
by Just-Dream-18
Summary: This is a story about Ahsoka's life after she leaves high school. She leaves on a plane to attend a university in another country and meets a few special people along the way, Its an Anisoka but there is no Star Wars relation besides the characters names. Please read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is a new story that I just decided to start. I don't know how it's going to go but if people like it I'll keep going. Just keep in mind the only thing Star Wars related in this story are the characters names. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I sighed as I zipped up my bag. I was leaving home for who knows how long today. I was going to the United States of America, to university. I am going taking a course to become a well-known fashion designer and modeller, which is something that I think I would be better off doing in America. My home in Australia was comfortable and tolerable, but I was still living with my parents and siblings and I felt it was time to find my own way in the world. I was turning 18 this year and I felt like I could handle anything the world threw at me. The reason I was leaving wasn't because I wanted to get away from my family or anything, I needed to go to the United States to take the best course I could. I wanted to be known for my designs all around the world.

It's not like I was unhappy to go though, I was really excited. It's a three year course and I had a feeling that if I was really enjoying my job I would stay in the States and return for a few weeks every year to see my family.

"Ahsoka! Trent! Come down! I've got breakfast on the table! Ahsoka, get Bella up when you come down!" Mum called from downstairs. I lazily heaved all three of my bags onto my bed and had a look around my room. This was the room I grew up in my whole childhood, and now I was leaving. I took a deep breath and got changed into something comfortable for the trip. Then I walked across the hall to Bella's room. I peeked inside and my five year old sister was still asleep. I giggled quietly to myself at her snoring little face, then tip-toed in and slowly shook her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she stared at me.

"Time to get up Bell." I whispered, smiling.

"No, five more minutes…." She groaned and turned back over.

"Ok five minutes but then you need to come down for breakfast ok?"

"Ok" she murmured and she went back to sleep.

I sighed and walked out of her bedroom quietly closing the door before walking down the stairs. My heart jumped as I skipped a step and grabbed hold of the hand rails to regain my balance. _Well, that woke me up. _I thought, grinning to myself. I continued down the stairs being careful not to fall, and then I walked into the kitchen. Mum was scooping scrambled eggs onto five plates.

"Mornin Soka. Did u sleep well?" she asked, as she scooped the last bit onto her plate.

"Yeah, ok. I'm still a little tired though." _More like about to fall asleep!_ I thought.

"Well, you can sleep in the car on the way to the airport. Eat your breakfast; I'm going to get Dad up." And she rushed up the stairs.

I sat down and picked up my fork and began to pick at my food. I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to fall asleep then and there. Eventually Trent came down carrying a very tired Bella. Everyone was always so surprised at how close the three of us were. Trent and I were only a few years apart, but Bella was much younger than us both. I was the oldest though. We had always treated each other like best friends. Laughing and joking together all the time. Come to think of it, our whole family was pretty close. Maybe it was because we had had so much bonding time together. We used to go camping all the time, out in the bush. Sometimes we would go with our cousins or family friends, but usually on our own. We don't go as much anymore, especially as I am moving today. Bella was really upset about me going and how camping wouldn't be the same again, so Dad promised that whenever I came back to visit, we would go camping.

"Mornin Sis" he said with a warm smile.

"Morning" I replied.

He put Bella down and they both joined me at the table. I continued to just stare at my food. I _still _wasn't hungry.

"Soka, you gotta eat. You know you will get sick if you don't. You always do."

I sighed and gave him an '_I hate it when your right'_ look. Then I slowly began to eat. He grinned at me. I asked me what it was about but he _insisted _it was nothing. I gave up on it and continued to eat my scrambled eggs. Yes, I have to admit I was a little bit peckish but that's probably because it smelt so good. A couple of minutes passed as we ate in a peaceful silence. Then mum came into the roo followed shortly after by Dad.

We all said good morning and I ate the rest of my breakfast. After eating, I helped Mum wash up, then I went back upstairs and made sure I had everything.

**Nella POV (mum)**

"I can't believe our baby is going all the way to the States! She has grown up too fast..." I said, my eyes threatening let the tears flow.

"She's a big girl now honey. She's going out to make differences in the world. You have to let her go. It won't be forever." Nick said, reassuring me.

I hugged my husband, starting to feel worse than before. I still felt like breaking down, but I knew I had to be strong for her. Me acting like this would only push more pressure on her. I took a deep breath and went into the ensuite. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Trent, Bella and I ate slowly, not saying anything. My nerves were kicking in. I looked at Trent and he gave me a weak smile. I attempted to smile back but I failed miserably.

"You ok Soka?" He asked.

"Yeah, just nerves." I said quietly.

"You're gonna be just fine. You might even meet a friend on the plane or something. Just remember you're not gonna be the only new girl at Harvard's Uni." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I finished eating my breakfast as slow as I started.

**Alright its just getting started. Hope your liking it so far! Tell me your thoughts.**

**Just-Dream-18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ahsoka's POV**

As we prepared to leave for the airport, Dad loaded my suit cases into the boot and we got in the car. It was silent except for the faint sounds of the music nearly the whole way there. I fell asleep and began to dream of the States and what my new life would be like….

**Later…**

"Ahsoka….Soka….wake up!"

I jumped as I woke to see Trent looking straight at me. I pushed him away from me and got out of the car, stumbling a bit. I grabbed onto the car door again, gaining my balance. Once I had awoken, we all started toward the Airport Entrance. Once we were inside, I was shocked at how many people were rushing across the huge airport carrying their luggage behind them. We somehow made our way across to my terminal and got my ticket. I gave in my luggage and went through customs. Then we sat down to wait until boarding time. We sat in a painful silence in the waiting room until it was 40 minutes until my flight lifted off.

I stood up, which resulted in my family standing up beside me.

"Well, I guess this…this it. I will miss all of you so much." I said. Looking into their eyes, I could see their sadness, which made it harder for me. I saw Bella shed I tiny tear, so I knelt down so I was at her eye level. She looked into my eyes, and I looked into her deep blue ones.

"Don't cry Bells. I promise we are going to write to each other every week."

"E-Every week?" she forced out.

"Yes, every week. But you need to look after Mummy and Daddy and Trent for me. Can you do that?" I asked slowly to her. She nodded and then she gave me a long hug. I was going to miss her so much.

She stepped back from me, wiping her tears away, and I looked towards Trent, his eyes starting to water too. I felt my eyes giving in too and I smiled faintly at him. He quickly moved closer and threw his arms around me giving me a friendly hug. As I hugged him we closed our eyes and I whispered into his ear, "Come on Trent. Be a man." I heard him chuckle quietly and I continued.

"Look after everyone for me ok? Especially Bell. I don't think she is going to take it too easy." I said softly.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I will. Just call me when you get there so I know you made it ok." He said.

I laughed a little. "I will. You sound like Dad."

We both shared a short moment of laugher then I gave him another hug and told him I'd miss him. Then I moved towards Mum. It seemed the closer I came, the more her hidden sad expression behind her weak smile, came through.

"I'll miss you Mum. Thanks for giving me this opportunity." I moved closer and embraced her in a hug. She started sobbing into my shoulder and I pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Oh, my baby girl….all grown up. I'm gonna miss you Ahsoka." She said, trying to force a smile. A few more tears shed from my eyes.

"I'll miss you too Mum. Don't worry I'm going to be fine. I promise I'll call you every day and I'm gonna come back every year for a visit. Ok?"

"OK" she stuttered. I gave her one last hug and finally moved to Dad, who looked like he was about to let a tear escape as well.

"Well, you just keep yourself safe ok? Just work hard on your course, and don't get too distracted ok?" He said.

"Don't worry Dad, I will." I responded. I wasn't crying anymore. I felt like it was the beginning of high school all over again. Dad was just wishing me good luck. But this was much bigger than high school.

"Call us when you arrive ok sweetie? Your mother and I want to make sure you get there ok? And don't do anything stupid or irresponsible either. Sometimes you can be very, childish." he said

"Got it." I laughed. "Thanks for everything Dad."

I gave him a hug, and while I was enjoying the moment everyone else joined in the hug. We stayed in the family high embrace for a few moments before we all broke apart. I said my final goodbyes to everyone and I walked away towards the boarding area. I looked back one last time, and they all waved and I felt another tear roll down my eye. Mum motioned for me to go and I did. I walked through the corridor until I reached the plane. I took a deep breath and walked on in, to find my seat. I was sitting in the middle section with two spare seats on my right and one on my left. I took my seat and nervously waited for lift off. _Here we go. _I thought. I just hoped that the passengers that would be sitting next to me were friendly. It was going to be a long flight.

I waited for about two minutes before another girl that looked about my age sat in the seat to my right. She pushed her bag under her feet and fixed her hair. I looked away so I would seem intruding, but she tapped my arm and introduce herself to me.

"Hi. My names Tammy Lardon. What's yours?" she seemed nice, so I smiled and introduced myself.

"Oh, I'm Ahsoka Tano. Nice to meet you." I said, trying to make a good first impression.

"You too. So, what's taking you to the States?"

I'm going to the States to study University. I've never been before, but I'll be staying for about three years, then I'll decide if I want to stay or go back to Australia."

"Really?! What university are you going to? I'm going to Harvard's in Bostern." She said, sounding excited.

"I'm going there too! What are you studying? I'm gonna be studying fashion. I want to be a well-known fashion designer and modeller." I said, thinking I had made a new friend.

"I'm studying photography. I want to do landscape and modelling photography. Maybe I'll get to give the great Ahsoka Tano a photo shoot sometime!" She said.

I punched her arm in a light friendly way and we continued to talk. We quickly became close friends. She was just one of those people you know you were made to be friends with. We had got on early when there was about 45 minutes to take off. An announcement came on saying we were supposed to be leaving now, but they were waiting for a late passenger, who was actually allocated to sit next to me by the aisle. I sighed in sync with Tammy, and we both giggled.

A few minutes later a guy that looked not much older than us, in fact he looked our age, was walking toward us. I might point out that he _didn't _look very happy. He was wearing tight ripped jeans, a plain black tee, and a leather jacket. He stormed toward us, threw himself on the seat next to me and pushed his head back and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. I tried not to look; but he was a totally freaken hot bad-boy. He had dark brown hair that was a little curly. He had deep blue, kind eyes – not that I could see them now because his eyes were shut, but when he was walking toward us I took notice of them, they were _gorgeous_.By the look of him, I was thinking that he would have a nice set of abbs under that thin black shirt… _Stop! This guy has bad news written all over him!...but those eyes…STOP! _I shook my head a little as a war raged on in my mind.

Tammy nudged me and I snapped out of my trance. I looked towards her again and she raised her eyebrows a couple of times. Giving me an '_ooh la laa' _look.

"Shut up!" I whispered playfully to her.

"Looks like Ahsoka's got the hots for Mr Mysterious over there!" She whispered. But it was a little too loud; I turned around to see him open his eyes, raise his eyebrows and smirk at me. I immediately turned back around, extremely embarrassed. This was a great start to my trip. _Not_. It was a 14 hour trip so it looks like things were going to be awkward the whole trip for me and the guy next to me. I sighed and rested back in my seat as the plane's engines started up for take-off.

**Ok hope you liked it!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is Chapter 3! I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while I've been so busy!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Ahsoka's POV**

Eventually the three of us fell asleep. It seemed we weren't asleep for long though. I woke up and everyone on the plane was still asleep. Then I looked down, to find I was _leaning_ on _him._ Yes,I had_ literally _been sleeping on him. He must have pushed the arm rest back, then I fell on him. I pulled back as quickly as I could without waking him and turned toward Tammy who was looking straight at me with a huge grin on her face. I felt my face flush hot red.

"Why didn't you wake me or move me?!" I whispered as loud as I could without letting anyone else hear.

"Because! You both looked comfortable! And….you two look kinda cute together!" she said quietly.

I was about to go off at her, but all I could get out was a wide grin and a silent giggle. I touched my face and it felt hot. I knew I was blushing.

"Really?" I asked, not believing her.

"Yeah. I have been awake for ages. At one point he tried to put his arm around you, but I thought it was going too far since we don't even know his name yet. So, I gave him a look. He looked angry at me but pulled his arm back. Although, since he couldn't do that, he _did, _err…snuggle a little closer to you." She said, her face starting to flush pink. I widened my eyes and she nodded, confirming what my ears had just heard.

Soon, my _not-so-secret-admirer _as Tammy calls him, awoke. I looked away but he tapped my arm and somehow got me to turn around. I slowly turned around and he locked my eyes with his. His _beautiful, _blue eyes.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I was frustrated with the stupid people at the airport. They told me the flight was half an hour later. Anyway, I'm Anakin. I'm heading to the States to study at Harvard's in Bostern. Heard of it?" He said. I was lost in his gaze. He was so _cute!_ I _loved_ his American accent. _Wait a minute?! He's going to Harvard's?!_

"Hey you ok there?" he asked. I snapped myself back into reality.

"U-um, y-yeah. Sorry. Um, I'm going to um, Harvard's as well." I said, making a fool of myself. _Come on Ahsoka! Get with it! You're talking to a hottie! Act cool casual! _I thought as I tried to make a better first impression.

"Really? Hey maybe I'll see you 'round sometime there?" he said, kindly.

"Yeah, maybe." That was a big fib. I was gonna do anything to see this guy again! He seems so sweet but freaken hot bad boy at the same time!

We talked a little more, and Tammy got the message and did everything she could to keep our conversation going. She knew I really liked Anakin and she was respecting that. Well, maybe this would be more fun than I thought, I already had a great new friends who I feel like I've known forever and hopefully Anakin and I will maybe, have something more….

We talked about our childhood, what we will be doing at University, our hobbies, (which I might add we had a lot in common) and more. He said he actually lived in America, and that he just went to Australia for a small holiday before heading to University. He told me everything about him. Well except from his close personal secrets. But even knowing that much, I was honoured but shocked he trusted me so much after not even knowing me for a day. I wasn't complaining though. In return I told him all about my life; my family, interests, goals in life, and even about my love life. (It wasn't that personal to me anyway.) Turns out he's doing film study at University. He told me he wants to be a film director. He wants to make action, SC-FI and romance films and I _think _he wanted to do some children's fantasy as well. His goal is that he wants his films to be viewed all around the world. I told him that I would go and watch his films, and he told me he would come watch one of my photo shoots sometime. We continued talking for another couple of hours. I have to admit the whole conversation was really funny, we were laughing and joking a lot. Every now and then we would get caught in each other's gazes and he would move a little closer…but that's as far as it went.

Eventually we fell asleep again. I woke up a couple of hours later to see everyone getting off the plane. I felt Anakin's arm around me. I felt his warm manly chest slowly rise and fall beneath me. To be honest, it felt nice, it felt _right. _ I reluctantly and slowly tried to move out of his grasp without waking him, but he pulled me closer. He murmured in his sleep.

"Ahsoka…."

I smiled. He was so sweet. I gently moved away from him and woke Tammy. She startled and she told me I should wake Anakin since we were getting off the plane. I slowly woke him and he smiled at me.

"Morning" He said to me with a smile.

"_Afternoon, _you mean. Its 4:00 in the arvo. Come on we're here." I said. I felt more comfortable around him now. _Both _of them actually. I felt like I've known them forever but Anakin and I we're only just getting serious. I grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him up. As he stood to his full height, I only realised how tall he was. He was _really _tall. Well, I was just probably a little short. My full height was at just above his shoulder. But I liked how he was taller. When he stood close to me, I felt protected. I know I've only just met him though, and we were nothing more than friends.

We walked off the plane and collected out luggage together. I let Anakin walk in the middle of us. I wanted Tammy and Anakin to get to know each other. They ended up being really good mates, like Tammy and I. But could see in both their eyes they didn't have anything more than friendship on their mind.

**Tammy's POV**

I couldn't believe how cute and _meant-to-be _they looked together. All I could do was look at them, tilt my head and smile slightly in a very girly way. I felt stupid, but it was true. I just hoped for _his _sake that he didn't hurt her. If he did, well best not go there. Let's just say it won't be a pretty ending for him.

**Anakin's POV**

I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. Her long dark hair, light brown twinkling eyes, and her full, pink, lips. I know I only just met her, but as she told me more about herself, I was only drawn to her more. I never felt like this about _anyone _before. And I have to admit, I had a lot of girlfriends in high school, I was pretty popular. I had at _least _5. But none of them showed the beauty or kindness Ahsoka showed. I just wanted to grab her and hold her forever. It took everything in my being _not _to move closer to her and kiss her right then and there. All of a sudden, nothing else mattered. Not my University studies, my family, making money to provide for myself, nothing. All that mattered was looking after her and being there for her and making her happy.

I tried to act casual like nothing was up, but it seemed I was failing miserably. She asked me if I was ok, and I tried to pretend like I _wasn't _majorly attracted to her, and that all I wanted, was to hold her, and kiss her.

"Anakin, are you okay? You seem a bit, I dunno _off._" She asked

"Oh err, yeah I'm fine. Just, um, the jet lag. You know…" I responded, trying to hide it. But she knew I wasn't telling her something. She could see straight through me.

"Ok, if you say so…" She bowed her head and moved closer to Tammy. She was sad I wasn't telling her something. And I felt bad about it.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I could tell something was bothering him. He wasn't telling him and I felt like I wasn't important enough for him to tell me. I thought we had something…well maybe I should stop believing in things that could never be. I was 19, and he was 22. He had gone out with heaps of other girls in High School. How stupid could I have been? Of course an irresistible guy like him would already have a girlfriend. I mean look at him, he looks like he was made by the Gods. I was stupid to think he would even _consider_ me. I'm not pretty, or smart, there is nothing about me that would make him want me when there are so many other prettier girls out there in the world. I wasn't going to let it get to me though. It wasn't his fault. I can't be mad at someone for not feeling that way for me. It just wasn't meant to be. I mean we could still be friends, right?

**Please review and give me your thoughts!**

**Just-Dream-18**


	4. Chapter 4

** hope you like the next chapter! This chapter has a little more of Tammy's POV in it. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Chapter 4**

**Anakin's POV**

After leaving the airport, we caught a cab to the motel. (All the students at the university had a motel to stay in because most people came from other parts of the world. Like in Ahsoka's case, Australia.) When we reached the hotel, I said goodbye to them as they went to their room, which by some fluke, they were sharing a room. It was two people to each room so I wondered who I would be sharing with. I soon found out when I unlocked my room and walked in to see a guy putting up posters on his side of the room.

"Hey man. I'm Blake. I'm your roomie. What's your name?" he said.

"Anakin. Just got back here from my holiday in Australia" I said, he seemed like a decent guy.

"Cool. Listen if ya don't mind I call the window side. Oh, and that's my desk. Yours is near your bed. And your closet is over there." He said. I gotta say he was pretty organised. All his stuff was neatly put away, his bed made neatly, and all his clothes folded neatly in his closet. I shoved my stuff on my desk and began to pack all my belongings away. When I was done, I shoved my bag into the closet under my clothes, and threw myself on my bed, it was comfy. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept thinking of Ahsoka. I knew I wouldn't last long like this. I had to have her in my arms. That meant I would eventually have to tell her about my big feelings for her. The thought made my stomach summersault. After laying in the same position Blake became bothered and asked what was wrong. I couldn't blame him, I knew he would ask eventually.

"Hey, Anakin?"

"Yeah"

"Is something on your mind? You seem a bit lost." I thought I could trust him, but I wanted to make sure. He seemed like a good guy.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah" I decided to tell him about _her._

"On my way back to the States, on the plane this is," he nodded, "I met this, girl who was sitting next to me. And I, I really like her. Like _really _like her."

"What's her name? Does she know you really like her?" He asked, turning to face me more.

"Ahsoka. I don't think she knows, and I don't think she returns my feelings. I don't know what to do." I said. I looked up, and I didn't get the reaction I was expecting. I thought he would just laugh at me. But he seemed to understand.

"Tell her" he said simply. I gaped at him.

"It's not that easy." I replied, not believing he just wanted me to just '_tell her'_. I mean, it would be really hard to tell her, wouldn't it?

"Why? If she likes you, great. If she doesn't, you move on. You best tell her now, otherwise if she doesn't like you in return, it will be harder for you to let go of her." I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I had to tell her how I felt about her, no matter what. Otherwise, my heart would be shattered and it would never be the same. If I told her now, I would still be devastated, but it wouldn't be as bad as telling her later.

I decided to take Blakes' advice on girls, and go and tell her. I would wait about another hour; give her some to settle in. Then I would pour my heart out to her, and hope for the best.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Tammy and I unlocked the door together and walked into the room and gasped. It was bigger than we thought it would be. Complete with an en-suite andwalk-in-wardrobe with enough room for _both_ of our clothes, shoes and accessories. We squealed together, and quickly began filling the racks and drawers with our stuff. Once we were finished, we both stepped back and looked at the big space of clothes and accessories. All organised in colour order and neatly fit in with plenty of room to spare.

"You know what all that extra space screams?" she asked. I shook my head, no idea what she was on about.

"AMERICAN SHOPPING!" she screamed. I screamed to as we turned up some music and put away the rest of our stuff into the bathroom and onto our desks.

"This is gonna be a fun year!" I said, never so happy with a friend before. We danced around a while then turned off the music and jumped on our beds to lay down. They were pretty comfy. We lay there for a few minutes before Tammy got up again.

"I'm going to find where the food is and get something to eat. Do you want anything while I'm gone?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just gonna chill here a while."

"Ok" and she smiled at me before walking out.

**Tammy's POV**

As I walked out I went down some corridors towards the food court and came across Anakin. For some reason, he looked, _nervous._ I didn't know why so I went over to him to see if he was ok.

"Hey Anakin. Did you find your room? Gotta a good roomie?" he jumped a little at my sudden appearance then relaxed when he saw it was me. I chuckled a little at his reaction.

"Oh, it's you. Hey Tammy. Yeah I found my room, roomies pretty good. I would ask you the same, but you're rooming with Ahsoka, so…"

"Where are you heading? I'm going to the food court to find something to eat. You?"

"Ok, well before I tell you where I'm going, the food court is _that way._" He pointed back in the direction that I had just come.

"Oh, thanks. I would have been walking around for a while. So where are you going?"

"Um, I was actually going to see Ahsoka. Is she in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Err, do you think you could err just, gimme a few minutes alone with her before you come back?" He blushed. I laughed a little then responded.

"Of course." He looked relieved.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you and Ahsoka out by our fountain when you're ready."(That was the first place we went to when we got here so we made it our spot.) It was in a garden not many people new about so it was our spot. But I think I'll have to give it to Ahsoka just to share with Anakin soon. He nodded and began to walk away, but grabbed his wrist and he turned back around.

"_Don't hurt her."_ I said with a stern face. He looked a little worried.

"I'm kidding!" I said, giggling. We both laughed. I released his arm and we laughed some more.

"Come on! Your princess awaits you!" I joked and we began to walk towards my room and the food court. When we reached my room we stopped.

"Have fun!" I whispered as I walked away. He lightly punched my arm and I left. I walked away and stopped as I turned the corner. I watched him from behind the corner so he couldn't see me. He threw his head back, yanking on his hair. He put his hands down a few seonds later and took a deep breath. Then he fixed his clothes and knocked on the door nervously.

_Good luck _I thought to myself. I hoped things would go well for him. I personally thought that Anakin and Ahsoka would make a really cute couple. Well, I'll see how things turn out later…I watched him walk in the door and I turned and headed on to the food court.

With no trouble at all I found the food court. It was buzzing with people talking and socialising with others. I stopped and smiled. I liked the vibe at this school. _This is gonna be a great year._ I thought. As soon as I was going to continue on my way to find something to eat, I was barged on my right by a mean looking guy. He was tall, and muscular. Longish dark hair and tight ripped jeans. I felt a little intimidated; his dark eyes pierced mine as he walked by.

"Watch where your goin' freshman, stay out of my way." My mouth dropped, gobsmacked. I couldn't believe he was so rude! I gave him a cold stare and walked past him. If he had been polite and had just smiled instead, I might have actually fancied him! Cause don't get me wrong, the guy was hot, but so rude! I looked behind me, a bunch of girls were giggling stupidly after he had passed them. I rolled my eyes. You know what, if they want him, they can have him! There are plenty of other guys who are probably a lot nicer than that jerk over there! I sighed angrily to myself and went towards the food. I grabbed a packed of chips and left. Maybe the vibe wasn't as great as I had first thought. I walked straight out and headed for the fountain where I told Anakin I would meet him and Ahsoka. I sat down on a nearby bench and pulled out a book I was reading, that would calm me down. I hoped things were going ok for those two…

**Alright I hope you liked the next chapter! My tiny baby-blue tinted world yes there will probably be another pairing or two in this story. But at the moment I'm just focusing on Anakin and Ahsoka's relationship.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! I hope you like it! Ok let's see how Anakin goes with talking to Ahsoka!**

**Chapter 5**

**Anakin's POV**

As I watched Tammy walk away, she looked back at me and gave me a _'just breathe'_ look. I mouthed 'thanks' and she rounded the corner. I threw my head back, yanking on my hair. Then I took a deep breath, and knocked on her door. _Be a man Anakin. It's now or never,_ I thought. She opened the door and I saw her beautiful smiling face.

"Oh, hey Anakin! Come in." She seemed happy to see me and that made me happy. I looked around the room as we sat on the bed, both of us lying on the pillows side-by-side. I was _really _tempted to kiss her again. I thought I should start up a conversation before I got straight into it.

"Nice room you got here." I said. _Way to go Anakin. State the obvious_.

"Yeah it's not bad, nice and roomy." She looked at me and smiled. _Phew, pulled it off. Ok, say something else…but not cheesy!_

"You have beautiful eyes." _Idiot! _She blushed and looked away, smiling a little. _Doing just great Anakin! You're making a fool of yourself!_

"Oh, thank you. No one has really complimented me on them…" _Well, might as well keep going. Couldn't get any worse now._

"Well, they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." She blushed deeper but this time she didn't look away, she stared into my eyes. You know, come to think of it, she has beautiful lips too… I coughed to break the moment. If I didn't, I might not be able to resist her.

"Um, I've err, actually been meaning to um, tell you something." I said.

"Well don't hesitate" She smiled. "I know we haven't known each other very long but you can tell me anything." She rubbed my arm a bit then pulled back. _That _made things easier. We sat up and she looked at me expectantly. I paused for a second before I couldn't hold it any longer. I leaned in closing my eyes and pushed my lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. I didn't get the reaction I expected. She didn't squeal or pull away, instead, her lips moved in sync with mine. _Yes! Finally! You did something right Skywalker! _I felt so happy having her close to me, I felt like we were _meant _to be together. I hope she was having the same feeling.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I couldn't believe it. He felt this way for _me? _I mean, _me? _I immediately moved closer, deepening the kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and he rubbed my back. But after a few moments, he pulled away, breathing hard. I thought I did something wrong and I felt a pit of sadness in my stomach. That was…_amazing…_Not long after I asked him if I did something wrong. I sincerely hoped I hadn't.

"Why did you pull away? …Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I-"

"Please tell me you feel something" He held my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. His eyes were filled with pleading and hopefulness. I couldn't believe it. He was actually _worried _I didn't like him?! So _this _is why he was so nervous a few minutes ago…I just looked at him then smiled and quickly moved closer to kiss him again, pushing myself on top of him and forcing him onto his back. I saw a smile creep up on his face and I smiled too. He pulled away and looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I really like you" he said. I smiled even wider.

"I…really like you too..." I said. He sat up and I followed since I was on top of him. He put his arm around me and held me close. I loved the feeling of being so close to him.

"Are you ok?" He looked a bit funny.

"Perfect now that I have you." he said sweetly. I giggled and hid my blush.

"Don't hide it Ahsoka. It's so cute." He said. I slowly lifted my face and kissed him. We kissed for a few minutes then he pulled away.

"I told Tammy we would meet her at the fountain when we were ready." He said. I nodded and he _reluctantly _pulled away from me, but he didn't let go of me. I started to stand up, and he followed my lead. I put my arms around his waist, and I gently rested my head on his shoulder. Then he spoke again.

"I was so worried you wouldn't return my feelings. I thought…I thought you would never even consider me. I was sure a girl as beautiful and smart as you would surely already have a boyfriend. I mean, look at you, I'm so lucky to be yours." After he finished I just stared at him and pulled him closer, so I could whisper into his ear.

"And I'm so lucky to be yours." Then I pulled back and went back to his shoulder before I continued, "My first boyfriend, two years ago, he, um, he cheated on me after only being with me for two months. I saw him kissing another girl in a room and they didn't have much on, if you know what I mean. I was heartbroken. After him, I was asked out a lot but I never went out without with anyone. I was afraid they would all turn out like _him. _But when I met you, it was like that never happened." He gently pulled me away from his shoulder and looked into my eyes, my eyes threatening to let tears fall. He pulled me closer into a tight hug. I felt comfortable and, _protected _in his arms. I had a feeling he was different from all the other guys I dated, or was asked out by in high school.

"I promise, I will never, _ever, _hurt you like that. From now on, you are my world, my life. Nothing and nobody else means more to me than you. _No one." _Now I had shed a tear, I couldn't believe how much he cared for me. I pulled back and kissed him slowly. We broke apart and started walking to the fountain to meet Tammy, hand-in-hand. As we walked through the corridors, I saw everyone staring at us when we walked past.

"Um Anakin, um why is everyone staring at us when we walk past?" I was starting to get a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, this is my second year here. I know most of the people here. Some of them went to High School with me. And they err, all know me for my, err _incident _last year. No big deal though…." But I wanted to know what the _incident _was.

"What _incident?_" I asked him."

"Oh it was nothing, trust me. Come on Tammy's wati-"

"What was it?"

"Nothing. I promise I'll tell you know later ok?"

"Ok" But I still wanted to know what this was all about. We continued walking.

"Hey um Ahsoka, I was thinking, maybe if we introduce Tammy to my roommate, we could, um do a swap and um, we could room together?" he sounded nervous. "Only, if you want to…"

"Sure. I guess we could ask them." He looked relieved. I told him to go get his roomie and I went to join Tammy.

**Tammy's POV**

I had been waiting for 15 minutes now. I wondered what those two were up to, or if they had forgotten to meet me. But then I saw Ahsoka walking toward me, _alone. _I started to get worried. If he hurt her, I decided to push that thought away. He wouldn't do that. Maybe things went well but then again maybe they didn't. She sat down beside me.

"So?" I asked, with hope. She seemed sad, but then when she looked up at me, her face was filled with joy.

"We're together! He's so sweet and protective of me. He acts all tough, but then when it's just us, he's so romantic and loving. I think he really likes me. And I really like him. He's gone to get his roommate." She said. I was so happy they were together, they were a perfect match.

"Is he bringing his roomie here?" she nodded. "Why"

"We were um kinda hoping that if you guys got along, we could um share a room together?"

"Ahsoka! You want me, to go and room with some creep who I don't even know….oh _hello_" I lost my train of thought as I saw another guy walking alongside Anakin towards us. I gotta say, that _someone else _was pretty damn cute. He was tall, with short black hair, and deep green eyes. He was so dreamy.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Her eyes had focused on something or someone behind us. I turned around to see Anakin and Blake walking towards us. Anakin came up beside me and put his hand around me. I leaned into him and turned back to Tammy.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!"

"Yes, very funny Tammy. Ok Blake, this is Tammy. Tammy, Blake." I said gestured to both of them. They shook hands and greeted each other. There was an awkward silence so I decided to keep going.

"Ok so Anakin and I are just gonna go grab something to eat then have a look around in the shops down the road, so I'll leave you two to get to know each other. I walked towards Tammy and whispered into her ear, "Have fun Tam!" She rolled her eyes at me and I walked away holding Anakin's hand.

"I have a feeling they are going to get along just fine." He said cheekily, and we both laughed and walked away.

**I hope you liked the next chapter! The following one will mainly be of Tammy and Blake, but there will be more Anakin and Ahsoka soon! I promise! REVIEW!**

**Just-Dream-18**


End file.
